


johnten space

by lelepwrk



Category: nctzens - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: A place for Johnten one shots





	1. morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> Mornings were early for Johnny, but Ten likes waking up beside him

Being a doctor had its benefits. Johnny and Ten lived in a penthouse, and had more than enough money for the things that they needed. The only flaw was that Johnny had to be out of the house when Ten was still asleep. The sun still hadn’t filtered through the trees and into the windows of their bedroom when Johnny woke up. He stayed in bed, watching Ten sleep on, unaware that his boyfriend was going to have to leave for work. As Johny stared, Ten started to wake up, burrowing further into Johnny’s warmth.

“Morning baby.” Ten said, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s bare shoulder.

“Morning sweetheart.” Johnny replied, his rough morning voice sending shivers down Ten’s spine.

“Baby I have to go to work.” Johnny pulled away slightly to get out of the bed. Ten rolled closer, pulling Johnny’s arms over his waist again.

“Take the day off.” Ten replied, sleepily closing his eyes again. Johnny sighed.

“I cant take a day off Ten.” He replied, kissing the top of Ten’s head. Ten rolled over and rested his chin on Johnny’s bare chest.

“Yes you can, just stay with me today.” Ten whined, his hands playing with Johnny’s hair.

“What if I cancel everything that I have going on tomorrow and we can spend the day together?” Johnny compromised, pulling Ten off of him and   
heading to the bathroom.

“That would work.” Ten’s arms wrapped around his waist as Johnny was brushing his teeth.

“Then that’s what I’ll do.” He said, turning around and pressing a kiss to Ten’s forehead. Ten let go of him, opting to crawl back into bed.

“Bye baby, I love you.” Johnny kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.” Ten whispered, pulling Johnny in for a sweet kiss.


	2. pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ten decide to carve a pumpkin for halloween

Johnny and Ten stood next to each other, sleeves pushed up to their elbows, eying the pumpkin in front of them. The table was covered in plastic and there were knives of all sizes on the table.

“Well,” Johnny said, grabbing a huge knife, “Let’s get to work.” He stabbed the knife through the top of the pumpkin. Ten sighed. Johnny continued slicing the pumpkin until the top came off cleanly.

“I hate this part.” Ten complained, sticking his hand into the pumpkin to clean it out. Johny looked up from separating the seeds from the guts.  
“Carving a pumpkin is nothing if you don’t get out the guts.” He said, kissing Ten on the temple.

“Yeah I know, it’s just gross and I don’t like it.” Ten stuck is hand back into the pimpkin. They continued to clean out the pumpkin until there were no guts left.

“You can start making pumpkin seeds, I’ll carve it.” Johnny said , subtly flexing his muscles. Ten grinned, snatching the bowl of seeds.

“Okay.” He headed towards the sink, rinsing the seeds until no more guts were left. Johnny flipped the pumpkin on its side, pulling out a smaller knife.  
“How do you want it to look?” He called, scanning the pumpkins surface.

“I want it to look like we’re fucking.” Ten said, spreading the seeds on a pan. Johnny coughed.

“No like something scary, unless you wanna fuck on pumpkin guts.” He walked to Ten and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Ew no that’s gross.” Ten smacked Johnny’s hands. Johnny snickered.

“Make it like a vampire face or something.” Ten offered, sliding the tray into the oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if it not updating this a lot, i’m also writing a jaeyong au on my twitter @m_inkyun!! check it out!!


	3. fateful meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny decides to detour before going home

Johnny was tired. 

All he wanted to do was home and sleep until he couldn’t sleep anymore. However, he was friends with his coworker and general nuisance Yuta, who couldn’t get anything right, so here he was, at the ungodly hours of the night, printing paperwork and checking it over for spelling errors that were missed for a meeting they had tomorrow because Yuta forgot to do it earlier. Johnny scrubbed a hand over his face, scanning the newest paper and glaring at Yuta who yawned and handed Johnny a red pen.

“You go get coffee and I’ll do more paperwork.” Yuta yawned, pushing off of the printer and grabbing the stack of paper in Johnny’s hands. He nodded.

“Don’t miss one.”

“I won’t, just get me the strongest coffee they have.” Yuta replied, pushing Johnny out the door. Johnny shivered, wishing Yuta let him grab his jacket before sending him outside. He pulled open the door to a deserted coffee shop, stepping in a rubbing his hands together in an attempt to get them unfrozen. The boy at the counter jumped at the sound of the door, throwing his phone down and looking up with practiced ease. Johnny’s breath left in one second. The boy was gorgeous.

“Welcome to NCT cafe, how can I help you?” The boy asked, pen poised to take down Johnny’s order.

“Can I have two hot coffees. The strongest you have.” Johnny felt nervous.

“What’s your name?” The boy smiled at him.

“What?” Johnny asked, trying not to think about kissing him.

“Your name.” The boy repeated.

“Oh, it’s Johnny.” Johnny almost facepalmed. The boy giggled, turned around and started making the coffee.

“I’m Ten, by the way.” He said, spinning back around, while waiting for the coffee to brew.

“Like the number?” Johnny asked dumbly.  
“No like the letter,” Ten said sarcastically, “I’m hurt.”

“Sorry.” Johnny said automatically. Ten poured the coffee into the cups and handed Johnny sugar packets before calling out his name.

“You didn’t have to call, I’m right here.” Johnny said, taking the coffee from him. Ten laughed.

“It’s part of my job.”

“It was nice meeting you Ten.” Johnny said heading out the door.

“You too.” Ten called, picking up his phone.

“Dude, did you get someone’s number when you went to get coffee?” Yuta’s eyes were wide and he was pointing at his coffee cup. Johnny almost spit out his coffee.

“What?”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice. It’s from someone called Ten.” Yuta said, laughing hysterically when Johnny hurriedly got out his phone and typed in the number on his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! please check out my twitt @m_inkyun for content i’ll probably tweet about updates and stuff like that!!


	4. baby time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ten finally have a baby

Their house was ready. They had the room ready, the child protective stuff in their kitchen. The only thing left to do is wait.

“I don’t want to wait anymore, I want my baby.” Ten whined, throwing himself on Johnny as soon as he got home from work.

“Me neither baby, she’s almost done.” Johnny replied, jumping when his phone rang.

“Ten, it’s baby time.”

“Finally!” Ten yelled, running to the door and throwing on his shoes. Johnny chuckled, following his hyper husband to the car. Johnny sped all the way to the hospital and as soon as he parked Ten was out of the car and halfway across the parking lot. Johnny caught up to him in the waiting room.

“We have to wait.” He pouted, slouching in his seat next to Johnny.

“Mr and Mr Seo? She’s ready now.” A nurse came into the room.

“I’m Doyoung.” He offered, throwing open a door. Kang Seulgi, the mother of their baby, was laying on the bed, obviously in pain.

“I can’t wait.” Ten bounced beside him. Seulgi smiled.

“Me neither.” Her voice came out strained.

“Okay,” The doctor clapped his hands together, 

“Push.” Seulgi obliged until the baby was out. Doyoung almost laid the baby on her, but she shook her head, pointing to Ten. Doyoung nodded, placing our new baby daughter in Ten’s arms. He teared up.

“She’s prefect.” He smiled down at her.

“Thank you.” Johnny touched Seulgi’s shoulder. She nodded.

“I just hope you take good care of her.” She said. Johnny nodded.

“What do you want to name her?” Doyoung asked. Johnny looked down at her.

“Seo Hyunbin.”

“That’s perfect.” Ten cried, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. Doyoung handed them paperwork.

“Congratulations.” He said, taking back the paperwork once we were finished signing.

“Thank you so much.” Johnny said, standing up. Ten followed suit, heading out to the car with their newborn.

“I love you so much.” Ten said, his chin propped on Johnny’s chest, later than night when Hyunbin was tucked into her crib. 

“I love you more.” Johnny said, pulling Ten up to kiss him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so I wrote right before I went to bed so i apologize if it’s bad!!


	5. of hot boys and desisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teh meets Johnny at a football game courtesy of Taeyong and Jaehyun

“Ten you have to come, it’ll be fun.” Taeyong bounced on Ten’s bed.

“No, I don’t want to see you flirting with Jaehyun.” Ten replied, not looking up from his laptop.

“Actually, Tennie, we’re dating.” Taeyong explained, squealing when he got a text.

“He said we get front row seats.” Taeyong flopped on his bed.

“If it’ll get you to shut the fuck up, fine I’ll go.” Ten groaned, shutting his laptop and setting it to the side. Taeyong cheered. They got ready in silence, save for Taeyong gushing about how much he loved Jaehyun. Then the two of them walked together to the football field at their college. 

“Hyunnie!” Taeyong yelled, the mentioned spinning around and throwing his arms open when he saw his boyfriend. Ten bit back a disgusted look, heading up to them. Then he noticed the hot boy standing next to Jaehyun.

“Oh Ten, this is Johnny, Jae’s best friend.” Taeyong waves a lazy hand in the hot boys direction, his voice muffled from Jaehyun’s shoulder. Hot boy smiled, and Ten memorized his number, hoping to find him later.

“Anyway, you’re sitting here.” Jaehyun waddled Taeyong over to the bleachers, pointing to the first row behind the players. 

“Thanks baby.” Taeyong kisses Jaehyun’s cheek. Ten and Johnny pulled the same face, giggling when they saw eachother.

“Jae, coach wants us.” Johnny said, his voice low and hot. Jaehyun nodded, giving Taeyong one last kiss on the lips before pulling away and walking to his coach. They sat down on the bench.

“Johnny’s like the ace of their team, he’s really good.” Taeyong offered, staring at Jaehyun. 

“He’s hot.” Ten said, staring at Johnny. Taeyong snorted.

“He’s why I wanted you to come so bad.” 

“Well thank you for making me come he’s really hot.” Ten grinned, watching the players take their positions. 

“Jaehyun and I are going out later with Johnny if you want to come with.” Taeyong mentioned, jumping off the bleachers and into Jaehyun’s awaiting arms. Johnny grimaced, standing next to him. 

“Okay.” Ten jumped off the bleachers, the years dancing making him flexible enough for no one to catch him. 

“I never got to introduce myself earlier, I’m Johnny.” Johnny held out a hand. 

“I’m Ten.” Ten shook the hand Johnny held out.

“Like the number?” Johnny started off towards his best friend and Taeyong, Ten followed.

“Yeah like the number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’m sorry i haven’t posted in a while, i’ve juat been really busy!!


	6. life time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes life gets to be to much

“Get the fuck out. I can’t talk to you.” Ten yelled, waving his arms wildly at the front door of their apartment. 

Johnny sighed, turning towards the door. He stepped out, heading down the elevator, his face buried in his hands. He didn’t know what he did that made Ten so upset, but he was determined to find out.

From inside the apartment, Ten wanted Johnny to come back. He wanted Johnny’s comforting arms around his waist, his deep rumbling voice to tell him it was going to be okay and he could quit his god awful job.

But Ten had thrown him out, and since Ten is as stubborn as he is, he was going to let Johnny come back to him and they could talk it out like civilized people. 

4 hours past and Johnny wasn’t back home, Ten was pacing inside the hall, probably driving his downstairs neighbors crazy, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was Johnny’s comfort. Ten felt hot tears slide down his cheeks and he slid down the wall and curled up, knees pressed against his chest, waiting for the door to open.

Another hour past. Ten still sat on the floor, his tears and thoughts his only comfort. The door suddenly opened and Johnny stepped in, looking around until he caught sight of his boyfriend curled up pitifully on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh Ten.” Johnny murmured, already dropping to the ground right beside him. He kicked the door shut with his foot. Ten held out his arms.

“Cuddle with me.” He demanded. Johnny heaved him into his arms and carried him into their bedroom, dropping him softly on the bed. They curled up next to eachother, Ten resting his head on Johnny’s chest. Johnny’s hand was settled comfortably on his hip, tracing circles with his thumb. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” Johnny asked softly, pressing a kiss to Ten’s head.

“I hate my job, that’s what happened.” Ten muttered, bitterly shoving his face in Johnny’s shirt. 

“Baby you could quit, I make enough for the bkth of us.” Johnny moved his other hand to Ten’s face, pushing it up so they could look at eachother. 

“Yeah i know, I just want to be able to take care of myself.” Ten whined dropping his head back down. Johny smiled.

“Then quit this one and find a new one baby.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Ten and pulling him up so he could kiss him sweetly on the lips. Ten smiled.

“Okay.” Johnny pulled him down for another kiss, knowing that they are going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i’m sorry i haven’t updated a while  
> i’ve been super busy!!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun


	7. of work and groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny hates leaving ten for work

Johnny hated monday’s.

Monday’s meant leaving Ten and the comfortable little bubble they had created over the weekend when Johnny didn’t have to report for work. 

Monday’s meant not being able to see Ten wake up with his cuddly, sleepy behavior. 

All Johnny wanted to do was stay in bed. His hand shot out from under the blankets and slammed his alarm down, effectively stopping the ringing noise that broke through the safety of their bedrooom. Ten was still asleep, tucked right under Johnny’s chin where he belonged. Johnny scooted out from underneath him and hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. 

Johnny groaned from the ground as he slipped trying to put on his socks without sitting gown because Ten would roll and he didn’t want to wake him up. Once his socks were in order, he leaned down, pecking his boyfriend on the forehead and slipping out of the door. 

Ten woke up feeling a bit lightheaded. The other side of the bed was cold, meaning he’d missed Johnny leaving again. 

“Johnny?” Ten asked, answering his phone.

“Yeah?” Johnny answered, his voice gruff. Ten shivered.

“I miss you.” Ten whined, the blankets falling on his lap. 

“I miss you too baby but someone has to pay the bills.” Johnny replied, Teh knew he ran a hand through his hair. 

Once the call ended, Ten took a shower, deciding to tackle cleaning their apartment after all of their weekend activities. He cleaned slowly and meticulously, hoping for time to pass so Johnny would get home. 

The door opened, revealing Johnny strippiny his tie off. He headed into the bedroom and came back out in sweats and a white shirt. 

“Welcome home babe.” Ten said. walking his fingers up Johnny’s chest. 

“We need to go grocery shopping.” Ten purred, once his hand reached Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny pulled back, amused.

“Let’s go then baby.” Johny grabbed his keys. 

Ten grabbed a cart, pushing it down various aisles while Johnny threw random things into it. 

“How does meat sound?” Johnny asked, breaking Ten out of his thoughts.

“It sounds great.” Ten mumbled, barley coherent. Johnny nodded, grabbing a few things of meat and throwing them into the cart. They paid at the register once they were all finished and headed back home, unloading all the food. 

“Johnny can you cook?” Ten asked, slumping against the couch. Johnny nodded.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry i haven’t posted in a while i’ve again been super busy!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun


	8. brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny’s brother comes for a surprise visit with his boyfriend

The doorbell rang, breaking the couple out of the trance they were in with each other. Johnny got up and opened the door.

“Hi bro.” A cheerful voice that Ten had never heard before yelled from the door. 

“Hi Mark.” Johnny said tiredly. 

“What about me?” Another cheerful voice whined. Ten made his way to the door.

“Hi Hyuck.” Johnny said, guestering for them to come in. They did, almost running into Ten.

“You must be Ten.” Mark said, pulling him in for a hug. Hyuck smacked him. 

“Mark.” Johnny said sharply, closing the door. 

“Sorry,” he rubbed the back of neck sheepishly, “I’m Mark, Johnny’s little brother.” Ten’s eyes widened in realization.

“So you must be the boyfriend.” Ten said, pointing at Hyuck. He nodded enthusiastically. 

“I’m Donghyuck but no one calls me that.” He pouted. Mark grinned. 

“That’s because it’s too long Hyckie.” He replied, tucking Donghyuck under his arm. Ten smiled.

“No one calls me by my real name either.” 

“Really?” Hyuckie asked in disbelief. 

“That’s because your name is impossible to pronounce.” Johnny whined, moving to the kitchen to pull out the emergency snacks he had in case Mark came over.

“Anyways, Mark why are you here?” He asked, throwing a bag of chips at his brothers head. Mark caught it and ripped it open.

“Mom and Dad wanted me to come.” He replied, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. Donghyuck grimaced, reaching into the bag.

“Why are you dating Johnny?” He whispered, crunching the chips in his mouth. Ten watched his boyfriend interact with his brother. 

“Because I love him.” He replied easily. 

“That’s the same reason why i’m dating Mark.” Hyuck whispered back, smiling easily when his boyfriend caught his eye. Johnny ruffled his hair. 

“Mark’s so annoying why are you dating him?” He asked, groaning when Mark jumped on his back. 

“Because I love him.” Donghyuck said, prying Mark off of Johnny. Ten grabbed him, plopping down on the couch. Johnny kisses his cheek, smiling lovingly at him. Mark grimaced, sitting on the couch and pulling Hyuck on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i’m gonna post a lot today and then i won’t for a few days!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun


	9. meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny meets tens parents at a christmas tree farm

Johnny stared at the road, both hands gripping the steering wheel under his black leather gloves. 

 

Ten was preoccupied with his phone.

 

“They said they really want to meet you.” He said, breaking the silence that had developed between them. Johnny glances at him.

 

“Really?” His attention was back on the icy road ahead of them. 

 

“Yeah, they’re excited.” Ten rubbed Johnny’s tense arm muscles as the car swerved a bit. 

 

“It’ll be fine babe.” Ten cooed as Johnny pulled into the Christmas Tree farms parking lot. A couple was standing outside their car. Ten jumped out of the car, immediately slipping on the ice and falling into Johnny’s solid chest. 

 

“Mom, Dad! Over here!” He yelled, his breath puffing in the cold air. The couple looked over, heading towards them. Johnny gave himself a pep talk. 

 

“Hi Ten.” His mom said, hugging him. His dad slapped him on the back. 

 

“You must be Johnny.” Ten’s dad adresses him. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m Johnny.” Johnny stuttered, rubbing his gloved hands together. Ten smiled.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Ten’s mom gushed, coming to hug Johnny in the same way she hugged her son. 

 

“Let’s go.” His dad said, once the introductions were over. Ten started off toward the trees, teetered, and then promptly fell over into the snow.

 

Johnny rushed to his side, lifting him up and onto his feet. 

 

“Get up.” He guestered to his back. Ten jumped on his back, wrapping his arms tightly around Johnny’s neck. Johnny’s hands curled around his thighs, holding him close. 

 

“I love you so much.” Ten said, his voice muffled from Johnny’s shoulder. 

 

“I love you too Tennie.” Johnny said. His parents cooed. 

 

“Johnny should cut it down.” Ten offered once Johnny set him down in front of the tree. 

 

“Thanks Ten.” Johnny said sarcastically, already grabbing the axe. He cut down the tree and then carried Ten all the way back to the parking lot, the tree being dragged behind them. 

 

“Babe I know you were nervous but you did so well, they love you.” Ten complimented, rubbing Johnny’s arm muscles as he drove back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so it started snowing today and i got creative   
> twitt: m_inkyun


	10. snowy walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny insists on taking a scenic walk through the snow

Ten usually hated the snow, but when Johnny pleaded and begged, he couldn’t say no. 

 

Now he was subjected to walking through the snow, occasionally stopping for Johnny to take pictures of him in said snow. 

 

Ten gripped his boyfriends hand tighter. One of his hands shoved firmly in his pocket, and the other holding Johnny’s, their fingers intertwined despite having gloves. 

 

“Okay stop here.” Johnny said, letting go of Ten’s hand and grabbing the camera swinging from his neck. Ten posed in what he hoped was a good pose for the picture and let Johnny walk around him taking pictures. 

 

“Can we go now?” Teh whined, his hand grabbing Johnny’s again. 

 

“Why do you want to go so bad?” Johnny asked, fixing his hat. 

 

“Because it’s freezing and I want to go home and cuddle.” Ten said, doing his best to look as freezing as he could. 

 

“There’s a coffee shop over there.” Johnny said, pointing to a cute little coffee shop. Tens head dropped to his shoulder. 

 

“I don’t want coffee I want to go home.” Ten swing his arm around, causing Johnny’s arm to swing. Johnny shot him a look. 

 

“10 more minutes?” He pleaded, using the puppy eyes Ten could never say no to. 

 

“As long as you buy me hot chocolate.” Hs negotiated. Johnny nodded, pulling him in the direction of the shop. Hot chocolate in hand, Ten walked through the snow and back to the car with Johnny, occasionally giving him a sip of hot chocolate. 

 

Ten rubbed his hands together when they entered the car, the leather seats cold against his back. He cranked the heat on and Johnny turned on the car, driving back to their apartment. 

 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked, pulling into the parking lot when Ten was still rubbing his hands together. 

 

“I’m still cold.” He pouted, jumping out of the car and running into the lobby so he wouldn’t get more cold. Johnny took his time walking into the lobby.

 

“What took you so long?” Ten complained, pulling Johnny’s arm and walking him to the elevator. 

 

“I was enjoying the snow because I don’t get cold easily.” Johnny laughed, wrapping his arms around Ten in the elevator. Ten pouted pretending to be mad at him. The doors opened at their floor and Johnny waddled to their door, Ten still wrapped around him like a koala. 

 

“I’m sorry baby i’m just teasing.” Johnny kisses the top of Ten’s head, beginning to take off all of his outer layers. 

 

“Yeah I know.” Ten’s voice was muffled. 

 

“Babe?” Johnny asked, his chin resting on Ten’s head. 

 

“Yeah?” Ten asked, eyes fixed on the movie playing in front of them. 

 

“I love you.” Johnny kissed his head, his arms snaking around Ten’s waist to being him flush against his boyfriends chest. Ten smiled bashfully, his cheeks a lovely shade of red.

 

“I love you too.” He replied, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i actually had an idea for a chapter but when i got areound to writing it i forgot, so here’s one that i just thought of!!  
> twitt: m_inkyun


	11. hospitals and first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten meets johnny in a hospital

The sickening crack of bone on floor echoed throughout the small dance studio. Taeyong sucked in a breath, immediately running over to Ten who was crumpled on the floor. 

 

The music turned off and Taeyong looked up to see Sicheng standing, phone in hand by the stereo. 

 

“Is he okay?” He asked, his voice heavily accented. Ten groaned.

 

“Probably not.” Taeyong replied, hauling Ten to his feet and out the door. Sicheng followed silently. Taeyong turned on his car and drove very legally to the hospital. Sicheng filled out the appropriate forms, Teh groaning in pain and clutching his wrist to his chest. 

 

“I should have hit that landing.” He muttered to himself. Sicheng rested a hand on his knee.

 

“It’s okay that you didn’t we can work on it. What matters now is that you get your wrist checked out.” Taeyong nodded. A nurse came out and called them into a room. 

 

“I’m Doyoung, I’ll be your nurse for today, Dr. Seo should be here soon.” The nurse said, checking Ten’s arm. 

 

A tall man stepped into the room, halting Doyoung in the process of checking the wrist. 

 

“What happened?” He asked, taking a pen out of his pocket. 

 

“Ten was doing a jump for dance and he fell on his wrist.” Sicheng spoke up. Ten nodded, staring at the doctor. 

 

“Doie can you go get cast stuff?” He adressed the nurse. Doyoung nodded, exiting the room. Sicheng’s phone rang. 

 

“Hey Yu.” He answered the phone, “We’re at the hospital cause Ten didn’t land his jump  
and fell on his wrist.” 

 

“Yuta’s bringing us food. That’s okay right?” Sicheng looked to the doctor. He waved it off. 

 

Yuta stepped in the room 20 minutes later, when Doyoung was wrapping Ten’s wrist. He handed a plastic bag to Taeyong and let him give out the portions. Johnny came back into the room. 

 

“How’s it coming?” He asked, looking at Ten’s wrist. 

 

“Good.” Doyoung said, not even looking up from the cast. Johnny nodded.

 

“Dr. Seo, when can I go home?” Ten asked, his voice breathy. 

 

“You don’t have to call me Dr. Seo, call me Johnny.” Taeyong snorted. 

 

“O-okay, Johnny when can I go home?” Ten asked, his voice litting like he was flirting. 

 

“As soon as your arm is all wrapped up.” Johnny said, typing on a computer and then exiting the room again. 

 

“Johnny has to give you some papers, and then you’re free to go.” Doyoung said, giving Ten’s wrist a once over and then leaving. Johnny came back and handed out the papers. They all got up and left the hospital, Johnny winking at Ten as they left. 

 

Ten stopped dead in the parking lot, staring at the papers. 

 

“What is is Ten?” Taeyong asked, Yuta and Sicheng breaking their cuddle to look at him.

 

“I just scored the hot doctors number.” Ten said, gaping at the printed number on the top paper. Taeyong snorted again. 

 

“Text him you dumbass.” Yuta said, pulling Sichsng towards his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry i haven’t posted in days i haven’t thought of a prompt! if you want to leave a prompt in the comments or dm me and i’ll write it at some point!  
> twitt: m_inkyun


	12. one night blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten and johnny go on a kinda blind date

“Tennie, you have too.” Taeyong pulled on his arm, begging.

 

“Fine you asshat, I’ll go.” Ten gave in 4 hours after Taeyong started talking about this perfect guy that Teh absolutely had to go on a date with. Ten blamed Jaehyun. As soon as they started dating, Taeyong was on Ten about never having relationships but having a one night stand with almost everyone on campus. His contact list was a mess. 

 

Taeyong cheered, pulling Jaehyun, who had appeared out of nowhere over to them. 

 

“He finally agreed!” Taeyong screamed right into his boyfriend ear. Jaehyun patted his shoulder. 

 

Ten walked into the restaurant with Taeyong, as he insisted on watching to see if it went well. He slid into a booth, and glanced over at Taeyong. He was sitting a few tables away, staring right into Ten’s soul. Ten shuddered and went through his upooened texts, until he heard the leather of the booth seat across from his squeaking. He looked up and gaped. His favorite one night stand, Johnny was sitting right in front of him. 

 

“Did Taeyong set you up?” He asked. Ten spluttered, then nodded. 

 

“He doesn’t know that we know eachother.” Ten whispered, finally getting a hold of himself. 

 

“I don’t know you that well, but I did get really acquainted with your ass.” Johnny replied. Ten choked on his drink. 

 

“I had marks for weeks thanks.” He replied coldly once he swallowed. 

 

“We should have some fun again.” Johnny leaned back, showing off his arm muscles. Ten shuddered. He leaned farther on the table and arched his back, his ass on full view for Johnny. 

 

“Come on.” Johnny was suddenly on his feet, yanking Ten up by his arm. Ten spared Taeyomg one glance before he exited the restaurant, Johhny leading him with his fingers pulling at Ten’s belt loops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! again if you have a prompt you want comment or dm me on twitt!! also i’m posting a birthday thread tomorrow on my twitt so i probably won’t post!  
> twitt: m_inkyun


	13. cookies and meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten and johnny talk at a pto meeting

All staff members were required to go to at least one PTO meeting. Ten usually went to the first one and then faked sick for the rest, but he heard from Taeyong who heard from Doyoung who heard from Sicheng who heard from Taeil that Kun’s bringing his double chocolate chip cookies, and Ten would rather bathe in bleach than miss Kun’s double chocolate chip cookies. He’s standing, beer in hand, half listening to Taeyong as he rants about the woes of being a 4th grade teacher, when he spots Minhyung’s dad from across the room. 

 

“Hold my beer.” He says, thrusting his beer towards an unsuspecting Taeyong. Taeyong looks around, eyes landing on Johnny. 

 

“Are you flirting with a students parent?” He asks, the lukewarm beer now on the counter. 

 

“Fuck yes I am.” Ten says, smoothing down his hair and marching off towards Johnny. Johnny looks horribly out of place, like someone just placed him in the schools gym and didn’t tell him what to do. Ten goes up to him with the intention of making him look less awkward, but all thoughts of that fly out the window when Johnny looks at him, smiles, and then sticks out his hand. 

 

“I’m Johnny, Minhyung’s dad.” Ten nods, shaking the outstretched hand and mentally panicking about how warm it was. 

 

“Yeah I know, wait fuck that sounded weird, it’s that I’m required to know the names and faces of all my kids’s parents.” Ten blurts, then hides his burning face in his hands. Johnny laughs. 

 

“It’s all good, how are you doing?” He asks as if it’s the next topic of conversation. 

 

“Well i’m currently all double chocolate cookie, so i’m doing pretty okay, you?” Ten answers, itching to grab another cookie before Kun cuts him off. 

 

“I’m wishing I was all double chocolate chip cookie.” Johnny says, Ten silently leads him over to the table. Johnny picks one up, take a bite, chews, swallows, let’s out the most obscene moan Ten has ever heard in his life, and then grabs two more cookies, Ten snorts. 

 

“So, you want to go on a date later?” Johnny asks, his mouth still full of cookie. Ten splutters around his own cookie, eyes wide and nodding. 

 

“I would love too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i was writing this and i was halfway through it and then i hit cancel so i have to write it again!  
> twitt: m_inkyun


	14. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten has a nightmare and his roommate helps him

Ten shot awake, rolling on his side to check the time. He groaned when he realized it was 1 in the morning. He sat in the middle of his bed and wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and he felt tears start to track their way down his cheeks from the dream he had. He looked to where Johnny was asleep in his bed, oblivious to the crying boy next to him. 

 

“Johnny.” Ten whispered, hoping to wake him up. Johnny continued sleeping. Ten got up, padding to Johnny’s bed and shaking him awake. 

 

“What?” Johnny asked groggily, fully awake once he realized that Ten was still crying. 

 

“What happened?” He asked, opening his arms and sitting against the headboard. Ten crawled in his lap, his blanket falling to the floor. He let Johnny pull his blankets over them. 

 

“I-I had a dream that you left me.” Ten sobbed, shoving his face in Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny shushed him, his hand rubbing up and down Ten’s back. 

 

“We’re not together though.” Johnny said, one of his hands migrating into Ten’s hair. Ten pulled his head back, staring Johnny in the face. 

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.” He said, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Johnny’s hands fell and he stared, open mouthed at Ten for a minute. Ten squirmed, making a move to get off of Johnny’s lap. He was pulled back on Johnny’s lap by Johnny’s hand on his wrist. 

 

“I want to be with you “ Johnny whispered, pressing a soft kiss into the top of Ten’s head. 

 

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?” Johnny asked, pulling Ten away from his shoulder. Ten smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

 

“I would love too.” Johnny grinned, sliding down the bed and under the covers. 

 

“Now, sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, wrapping an arm secure around Ten’s waist. Ten laid his head on Johnny’s chest, falling asleep  
almost as soon as he got comfortable. The next morning he woke up to Johnny’s arm across his waist, right where it was when they went to sleep, His head was still resting on Johnny’s chest. 

 

“Good morning Tennie.” His head vibrated. Ten looked up, right into Johnny’s eyes, staring at him. 

 

“How about we go to breakfast for our date?” He asked, sitting up slowly. Ten fell into his lap. 

 

“As long as you’re paying.” Ten giggled, evading Johnny’s hands as he got up to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i haven’t posted in forever and i feel  
> terrible but as always use the comments or dm me if you have a prompt!  
> twitt: m_inkyun


	15. hospitals and first meetings pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten finally texts dr. seo

Ten opened up his medical papers for the hundreth time, folding down the creases and staring at the number written on them. 

 

“Should I text him now?” He asked, the room ceasing all activity. 

 

“Yes you dumbass how hard can it be?” Yuta replied, not looking up from his phone. 

 

“It’s really hard to text a really hot doctor when you’re a struggling college student Yuta.” Ten deadpanned, launching himself on the other. Yuta wheezed. 

 

“Tennie I would text him.” Taeyong said quietly, observing them from behind his steaming cup of tea. Sicheng stepped into the room, two mugs in hand. He handed one to Yuta, flopping gracefully on his boyfriends chest. Yuta wheezed again. Ten guffawed. 

 

“Yuta gets tea and I don’t?” He complained, throwing himself to the floor and clutching onto his phone. 

 

“If you text him, I’m sure Dr. Seo would get you tea.” Sicheng said, taking a sip. 

 

“Not you to.” Ten whined, plopping next to Taeyong. Taeyong put down his mug and stole Ten’s phone. He typed, and then handed it back. 

 

“I texted him.” He announced, leaving to put his mug in the sink.

 

“Finally!” Yuta cheered, jostling Sicheng. Ten’s phone buzzed. He fumbled with it, looking at the text and promptly dropped his phone. Yuta dived for it. 

 

“Taeyong!” He yelled, cackling. 

 

“What?” Taeyong asked, dishtowel over one shoulder. 

 

“Dr. Seo asked him on a date.” Yuta gosspied. 

 

“Yuta, shut the fuck up.” Ten whined, jumping on him. Yuta wheezed again. 

 

“Say yes Tennie.” Taeyong said, not  
even phased by the chaos. Sicheng nodded.

 

“Then you won’t be alone all the time.” He said innocently. Ten launches for him, but Yuta held him back. 

 

“Fine.” Ten grumbled, retrieving his phone and texting back. Then realization dawned on him.

 

“What do you wear to a date with a hot doctor?” Taeyong snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’m so sorry i haven’t updated in forever life just got shitty!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun


	16. college meetings and terrible friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny’s friends are terrible and Ten runs into him

Johnny dropped into his seat, right in between Mark and Jaehyun. Mark plopped next to him, a loud sigh ecaping from his mouth. Johnny jumped, smacking his knee on his desk. Jaehyun burst into hysterical laughter, both he and Mark wheezing while Johnny rubbed his aching knee. 

 

“Shit.” He grunted, smacking Jaehyun. Jaehyun laughed harder, wiping his eyes with his hands. 

 

“Dude, that made my fucking day.” He wheezed, inhaling large amounts of air. 

 

“Yeah bro, wait till I tell Hyuck.” Mark chortled, still giggling. Johnny rubbed his temples. 

 

“No one is telling Hyuck anything.” He threatened, Mark’s incessant giggling finally coming to an end. Johnny sighed, pulling out his laptop. 

 

Halfway through class, Mark’s giggling started up again. Johnny glanced at his blank notes and unopened laptop, wondering what the hell was making him laugh so much. Mark took out his phone, his hands shaking as he tried to type. Jaehyun’s phone dinged, and he took it out, reading Mark’s message. He snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Johnny rubbed at his temples furiously, trying to wait out the laughter. 

 

“What the hell is so funny?” He hissed, getting annoyed after 5 minutes of them laughing. Jaehyun gasped for breath, glancing at Mark and bursting into another fit of giggles. 

 

“My mind replayed you banging your damn knee on the table and it was so ridiculous that I can’t stop laughing, so I sent it to Jaehyun and now he can’t stop laughing.” Mark explained, still giggling. 

 

“Well I’m glad that my pain helps you feel better about your sad excuse for an existence Markie.” Johnny replied, sarcastically smacking Jaehyun on the leg to get him to stop laughing. Johnny’s comment made him laugh even more than he already was. Johnny sighed, exiting the classroom, his two still giggling best friends at his sides. He glanced over at Mark, hoping to ask him why the fuck they were still laughing when he ended up on the ground. He balked and stood back up, ignoring Jaehyun and Mark laughing hysterically behind their hands and looked at the person who had bumped into him. He stopped, then his mouth dropped open.

 

“I’m so sorry oh my god.” The boy said, running his fingers over Johnny’s chest, probably checking for bumps or bruises. 

 

“It’s fine, it happens man.” Johnny replied, flipping off his friends when he heard the laughing. The boy laughed. 

 

“Maybe, but I still feel terrible, can I take you out for lunch or something?” He asked, still fretting over Johnny. 

 

“Sure, but I don’t know your name. I’m Johnny by the way.” He said, taking the boys hands away from his chest. Jaheyun snorted. 

 

“I’m Ten.” The boy, Ten, said.

 

“Like the number?” Johnny’s dumbass asked. 

 

“No the vegetable, of course the number.” Ten said, taking out a paper shoved haphazardly in a textbook, scribbling on it, and handing it to Johnny. 

 

“There’s my number.” 

 

“Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me.” Johny muttered under his breath, heading over to Jaheyun and Mark. 

 

“Oh god Johnny stop,” Jaehyun begged, tears streaming down his face, “I can only take so much.” 

 

“Yeah.” Mark agreed, stumbling down the hall. Johnny caught him, keeping a protective arm around Mark as they headed to get food. 

 

“So can I tell Hyuck?” Mark asked, munching on a piece of bread that Johnny bought him. 

 

“Fuck no,” Johnny replied, snatching the bread, “If you do I’ll never buy you bread again.” Mark gasped. 

 

“That’s taking it to far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! as always if you have a prompt, please comment or dm me on twitt!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun


	17. college meetings and terrible friends pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Johnny get lunch

Johnny’s phone buzzed, causing all three of them, who were playing video games inside Jaehyun and Johnny’s dorm to look up. 

 

“It’s my phone, I should be the one to get it.” Johnny said, arms out to catch someone if they tried to go to his desk. When he was sure it was safe, he shot up, walking over to his desk. Mark ran past him. Johnny’s reflexes kicked in and he threw an arm out, latching onto Mark’s shirt and yanking backwards, Mark’s arms flailing and almost smacking Johnny. He grabbed his phone triumphant. Then he frowned.   
unknown:   
hey, so do you wanna get lunch now?  
johnny:   
um, this is ten right?  
unknown:  
oh yeah! haha i forgot to say that  
johnny:   
yeah we can get lunch, my dorm is 655  
unknown:   
ill be there in an hour  
johnny:   
okay

“Jaehyun?” He called, setting down his phone. Jaehyun looked up, helping Mark off the floor. 

 

“What do you wear on a lunch date that’s not really a lunch date it’s just some guy feels bad because he knocked you to the ground?” Jaehyun snickered. 

 

“That Ten, not a vegetable guy is what this is all about?” He asked, hauling Mark off to their beds. He sat Mark down, tucking a blanket around him before throwing open Johnny’s closet. He fished around, pulling out dark ripped jeans and a hoodie, throwing them at Johnny’s hair. 

 

“Change into these” He said, sitting down next to Mark. Johnny changed. He headed into the bathroom to tame his heir and brush his teeth. Jaehyun followed him. 

 

“Let me do that.” He slapped Johnny’s hands alway from his hair. Jaehyun styled his hair, spraying it with hairspray to keep it down. 

 

“Taeyong would be proud of you.” Mark said, his entire body engulfed in Jaehyun’s blanket. 

 

“You look like a baby Mark.” Johnny said, cooing as he kissed him on the forehead. Mark slapped him on the back as he passed. 

 

“Go get him.” Jaehyun said supportively as Johnny went to the door and stepped out of it. 

 

“We’re they there to help you?” Ten asked amused. 

 

“No the smaller one came over to play video games and I live with the taller one unfortunately.” Johnny replied. 

 

“Are they annoying?” Ten asked, glancing up at Johnny. Johnny shot him an unamused look. Ten giggled. 

 

“I thought we could go somewhere cheap.” Ten said. 

 

“I have a car.” Johnny jangled his keys in the air. 

 

“Good cause I don’t.” Ten replied. They walked down to Johnny’s car and headed somewhere really cheap. They got drivethru and talked in Johnny’s car that was parked in a grocery stores parking lot. 

 

“I think you’re hot.” Ten said, face beet red once he realized what he said. Johnny snorted. 

 

“Well if it counts for anything I think you’re really pretty.” Johnny gaped when he saw Ten climbing over the center console to sit on Johnny’s lap. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny asked, moving his seat backwards so Ten wouldn’t hit the steering wheel. Ten nodded, grabbing Johnny’s face in his hands. Johnny surged forewords and pressed their lips together, knocking Ten off balance. Johnny wrapped his arms around Ten’s slim waist, still kissing him. Ten’s hands were in his hair, destroying all the hard work Jaehyun had put into it. 

 

“Guys guess what!” Johnny yelled, walking into his dorm, Ten clutching onto his hand. 

 

“What?” Jaehyun hissed, “Mark was just about to fall asleep.” Mark headed into the room, flopping on Jaehyun’s chest and rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Guess what?” Johnny whispered, kissing Mark in the forehead. 

 

“What?” Mark answered sleepily, turning so his face was buried in Jaehyun’s neck. 

 

“I got myself a boyfriend.” Johnny said, pumping his fist in the air. Jaehyun turned to look at Ten.

 

“Welcome to the family.” He said, slightly rocking Mark to get him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! as always if you have a prompt, please comment or dm me on twitt!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun


	18. coffee breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a terrible day and walks into a coffee shop he’s never been to before

Johnny trudged through the pouring rain, his soaking wet shoes slapping on the dark grey pavement with each step he took. He’d contemplated buying an umbrella from a convince store, but decided that it wouldn’t help if he was wet already and his empty wallet could use a break. 

 

He lifted his eyes for a moment and like the sun shining through the miserable grey clouds, he spotted a neon open sign. He headed there, hoping to set up camp. 

 

“Hi welcome to Sun and Moon cafe, how can I help you?” The pretty boy at the counter asked automatically, not even looking at the door. Johnny trudged to the counter. 

 

“Can I just have a hot chocolate?” He asked, pulling out his wallet. The boy, whoes name tag said Ten, nodded, pulling out a cup. 

 

“Name?” He asked, ringing up the order. Johnny slapped down a ten dollar bill. 

 

“Johnny.” He replied. Ten seemed to have just seen that he was completely drenched because he took that moment to start giggling. He placed the cup down on the counter, pouring the packet of chocolate into it and beating up the water. 

 

“Did you walk all the way here in the rain?” He asked giggling again when Johnny plopped into a chair opposite the counter snd thumped his head down. He sighed lifting up his head again and nodding. 

 

“I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today.” He replied, blowing his fringe out of his eye. Ten handed him the cup.

 

“Hopefully that warms you up.” He giggled, turning to stare back at the textbook lying forgotten under the register. 

 

“What are you studying?” Johnny asked getting bored without Ten to keep him company. Ten glanced over.

 

“Chemistry,” He sighed, putting the book in front of Johnny, “Is there anyway you could explain this to me?” He pointed angrily to equations on the page. 

 

“I just so happened to be majoring in chemistry.” Johnny replied, already beginning to explain equations to Ten. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re a god send.” Ten exclaimed, pausing to slam his book shut. Johnny snorted. 

 

“I’m not that great but thanks.” He said finishing off his hot chocolate and throwing it into  
the trash. 

 

“I’m so glad you walked in the rain.” Ten said, his phone now on the counter. 

 

“If I need help with chem, you’ll help me right?” He asked, his face very serious. 

 

“How’ll I know if you need help?” Johnny asked, playing along until Ten asked him. Ten sighed. 

 

“Can I have your number?” Ten blushed. 

 

“I should probably go since it stopped raining.” Johnny said, getting up to leave the table. Ten grabbed his arm. 

 

“Not yet please.” He begged. Johnny spun around. 

 

“I was joking.” He said, picking up Ten’s phone and punching in his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! as always if you have a prompt, please comment or dm me on twitt!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun


	19. new year, same old us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and ten go to a new years party

Ten clung to his boyfriend’s bicep as they entered the annual college new years party. They’d been coming every year, but only had attended the party once before as a couple. Ten was excited about finally kissing Johnny right as the new year rang in. 

 

“Hey man!” Johnny yelled, hand slapping with Jaehyuns. 

 

“Hey bro, glad you could make it!” Jaehyun  
yelled back, as Taeyong casually slid under his arm. Ten grinned at him, still clutching onto Johnny’s arm. Ten tugged on Johnny’s sleeve. Johnny looked down at him.

 

“What?” He asked, purposefully making his voice softer and leaning in to talk in Tens ear. 

 

“Can we go get drinks?” Ten asked, his lips accidentally brushing the shell of Johnny’s ear. Johnny shuttered, then nodded. They headed into  
the kitchen, and drank until Ten stumbled into his boyfriend, almost making Johnny hit into a counter. 

 

“Okay baby, I think that’s enough.” Johnny, who was gratefully good at holding his liquor, led Ten into the living room where everyone was gathered to watch the ball drop. Johnny dropped into a seat on the leather couch, pulling Ten to curl up on his lap. Johnny’s arms tightened around his waist as they watched the ball drop in New York. 

10

9

8

7

6

5\. Ten shifted so his legs were on either side of Johnny and they were facing eachother. 

4

3

2

1

 

Johnny leaned forward and captured Ten’s lips in a sweet kiss, Ten gasped when he felt Johnny’s hands encircling his waist and pulling him more securely on his boyfriend’s lap. Loud whistles interrupted the bubble they had created together as they broke their kiss. Ten shoved his red hot face into Johnny’s shoulder. 

 

“Damn get some.” Jaheyun hollered from the wall as Taeyong slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him back over to the wall. Johnny flipped him off, standing up as Tens legs automatically tightened around his waist. Johnny slapped his best friend on the back as they past. 

 

“Damn get some Jaehyun.” He smirked, heading out the door with Ten still koalaed around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’m so sorry i haven’t posted in forever i’ve been busy!  
> twit: m_inkyun


	20. of best friends and dating apps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came from a sentence   
> Yuta clung into Johnny’s arm as Johnny dragged him down the hall and into their next class. “Yuta i’m not signing up for tinder.”

“Yuta no.” Johnny said, dragging him down the hall, Yuta’s shoes creating horrible screeching noises as he was forcefully dragged. His fingers dug into Johnny’s arm as Johnny deposited him at his seat. 

 

“Come on, just think about it.” He whined. 

 

“Think about what?” Jaehyun asked, leaning over his desk in curiousity. 

 

“Joining tinder.” Yuta jumped away as Johnny tried to slap a hand over his mouth.

 

“Do it.” Jaheyun said, easily dodging Johnny’s poor attempt at keeping him quiet.

 

“Why should I?” He asked, sitting back down in his seat. 

 

“Because you’re old and grumpy and need someone to be with before you die alone.” Jaheyun said, running out of the room when Johnny tried to run after him. 

 

“I hate both of you so much.” Johnny hissed, slapping each of them on the head. 

 

Johnny shoved his earbuds in his ears, turning on his angry playlist and heading out to his shift and the clnvience store. As usual, it was a dead night, the occasional couple coming in for some last minute lube or a sleep deprived college student coming in for some snacks. Left to his own devices, Johnny started thinking about what his idiotic friends were talking about earlier. Tinder. He knew that Yuta and Sicheng, the couple that he dubbed the most disgusting met on Tinder, Lucas and Renjun met on tinder and were incredibly happy. He downloaded the app before he could get second thoughts. He filled in his profile, finding the most badass picture of himself that he could find, conviently one that Jaehyun had taken on the night when the three of them went clubbing and Johnny was forced to play sober sister. He mindlessly swiped through profiles of people he didn’t know until he stopped at one. A boy was smiling and holding up a peace sign in glasses. Johnny wondered if this what love at first sight was. He called Yuta.

 

“What do I do if I found someone on tinder?” He asked. Yuta screeched. 

 

“Text him and invite him to the coffee shop on campus.” Yuta said, promptly hanging up. Johnny nodded to himself, formulating a text. Exactly four and a half minutes later he got a text back, confirming the coffee shop and time. 

 

“Jaehyun you’re no help at all.” Johnny threw himself on his bed in dispair. 

 

“Should I call Yuta?” He asked, timidly looking up from where he was analyzing a pair of Johnny’s pants. Johnny nodded, a hand thrown over his eyes. Yuta arrived, throwing a bag on the bed. It hit Johnny in the stomach. 

 

“Ow.” He whined, sitting up and letting the bag hit the floor. 

 

“Wear this.” Yuta threw a pair of black ripped jeans and a button down at him. Johnny dressed, letting the button down just hand over his pants. Jaheyun moved his hands and tucked in half of his shirt, giving him a slap on the back. 

 

“Go get him.” Jaehyun shut the door behind him. Johnny walked to the coffee shop, wanting to be there before the boy. He plopped down at a table in a secluded corner after getting his usual drink from Doyoung. Johnny looked up, startled when he heard a heavy sigh coming from right in front of him. 

 

“Hi.” He said, awkwardly, to the boy from tinder standing right in front of him.

 

“Hi.” The boy replied, his glasses slipping down his nose. He bashfully pushes them up. 

 

“Did you get a drink?” Johnny asked as the boy sat down and arranged his things. He nodded, holding up a plastic cup. 

 

“I’m Ten, by the way.” He said, one hand curled around his cup and the other holding his face up. 

 

“I’m Johnny.” Johnny said. Ten giggled. They finished off their coffees and waved goodbye to Doyoung before they went out the door and onto the campus.

 

“Damn,” Ten said suddenly, looking up at him, “Why the hell are you so tall?” Johnny snorted.

 

“Genetics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’m so so so sorry i haven’t updated i’ve been terribly busy!  
> twitt: mi_mkyun


	21. of children’s books and groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tens son jaemin gets lost at the store and finds johnny

Ten studied the label of a bag of rice while his 3 year old son Jaemin played in the cart. He turned around, throwing the rice into the cart. 

 

“Nana, do you want the cereal you like?” He asked, picking up the box. Ten looked back in the cart when he didn’t hear his sons voice yelling at him to put the box in the cart. Ten paled, leaving the cart in the isle and running around the store trying to find him. 

 

Johnny walked to the frozen section of the store, immediately spotting a small child, looking wildly around. 

 

“Are you lost?” Johnny asked, crouching down to the child’s height and lowering his voice. The boy nodded, rubbing one teary eye with his fist and sniffling. 

 

“I went to go get ice cream and now I can’t find my papa.” The boys tears came out like waterfalls, continuously streaming down his face. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ll help you find him. What’s your name?” Johnny opened his arms so the boy could find comfort. He immediately fell into Johnny’s arms, wiping his tears away with his hands. 

 

“I’m Jaemin, but papa calls me nana.” He replied, still sniffling. 

 

“Okay nana, I’m Johnny.” Johnny said.

 

“Nana, Nana! Oh my god nana.” They heard from behind them. Johnny stood up, streaching out a hand to shake the parent of the child he helped. The man pushed right past him and picked up his child, hugging him close to his chest. 

 

“Papa, he helped me when I got scared.” Jaemin pointed to Johnny. 

 

“He did?” The man kissed Jaemin on the forehead, shifting him to one side so he had one hand free.

 

“Thank you for taking care of him.” The man said, holding out his hand to shake. Johnny shook the smaller hand in his bigger one, bopping Jaemin on the nose, Jaemin giggled. 

 

“I’m Ten,” The man said, “Please come over for dinner so I can thank you again.” 

“Johnny, yeah sure if it’s not a bother to you.” 

 

“Yeah it’s totally fine, I want too.” He said, heading back to the isle that his cart was in. He put Jaemin back in the cart. Jaemin grabbed a pink stuffed bear, holding it up for Johnny to see. 

 

“This is Renjun. He plays with me when Injun can’t.” He babbled, looking towards Ten who was still putting things inside their cart. 

 

“He named the bear after his best friend so when Renjun can’t play with him, his bear can.” Ten headed towards the checkout. Johnny followed Ten’s car all the way to their apartment, helping Ten unload his trunk and letting Jaemin climb on him to go up the elevator. 

 

“Papa can I pretty please show Johnny my room?” Jaemin bounced on the balls of his feet. Ten nodded.

 

“As long as you come down as soon as I call you and wash your hands really good before dinner.” Jaemin nodded, tugging on Johnny’s arm. They played with Renjun the bear on the floor of Jaemin’s room until Ten called them down for dinner.

 

“Can you reach into that cabniet and get a serving plate for me?” Ten asked, pointing to a cabinet before small hands were thrust into his face. He inspected his sons hands and sent him off to set the table with a loud kiss on the forehead. Johnny could feel himself falling in love. He grabbed the plate, handing it off to Ten so he could fill it with food. 

 

-2 months later-

Johnny yawned as he sat on the side of Ten’s couch, one arm around Ten who was curled into his side, and the other wrapped securly around nana who was sound asleep on Johnny’s chest as they watched the disney movie that nana has excitedly picked out for them to watch. 

 

“Ten?” He whispered, his voice rough from underuse.

 

“Yeah?” Ten asked, his big eyes staring at him in the moonlight.

 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Ten giggled, smacking a short kiss on Johnny’s mouth.

 

“I think I’m in love with you too.” Johnny smacked a kiss on Ten’s cheek. Ten snuggled back into Johnny’s warm embrace, content to lay beside the family he had created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’ll be posting more soon (hopefully)!!  
> twitt: mi_nkyun


	22. of photographs and pretty boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny meets ten at a photo shoot for baby don’t stop

Johnny had this. 

 

He was going into that room, taking pictures of the prettiest boy on the planet and then was going to leave to meet up with Jaehyun for lunch. He had this. 

 

He almost walked out of the room as soon as he entered. His subconcious nagged at him. He ignored everyone, setting up his camera, and only paused when there was a very quiet voice by his ear. He turned.

 

“Um hi?” He asked, Lee Taeyong’s face taking up his eyesight. 

 

“Oh sorry,” Taeyong coughed, “Ten’s just been eyeing you this whole time so I thought I’d do best friend duties and talk to you.” He played with his hands, sheepishly. Johnny launched into a very unattractive coughing fit, almost knocking over his tripod in a desperate attempt to calm his throat down. 

 

“Do you need some water?” Taeyong asked, producing a bottle from no where and handing it gingerly out to Johnny. 

 

“Yeah thanks.” Taeyong smiled. Johnny subtly looked over towards Ten and saw him staring. Ten ducked his head, beckoning Taeyong over. Taeyong left, keeping the blushing boy company until the photo shoot started. 

 

“Okay Taeyong can you put your head on his shoulder?” Taeyong obliged, staring directly at Johnny. 

 

“Okay solo shots.” The mananger clapped his hands. Johnny broke into a cold sweat. 

 

“I’ll go first.” Taeyong volunteered, throwing his robe on Ten and heading back into the set. Johnny silently thanked him. 

 

“I’m serious about Ten liking you, he’s never looked at someone like that before.” Taeyong whispered. Johnny’s eyebrow raised from behind his camera. 

 

“Ten may look like a fuck boy but he’s really not, he’s a twink.” Johnny spluttered.

 

“Okay you’re done.” 

 

“I’ll get Tennie.” Taeyong sung, running to the dressing room. 

 

“Hi.” Ten said, blinking at Johnny from in front of the camera. Johnny broke out of his staring at Ten though the lens session. 

 

“Hi?”

 

“I just, I think you’re really hot.” Tens face turned a fire truck red, his hands coming up to his cheeks. Johnny snapped a picture. 

 

“Well I think your the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.” Johnny said. The hands went down, Tens body naturally shifting into a pose. He giggled.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded, “Go on a date with me?” 

 

“Sure.” Ten laughed, his bright smile capturing the cameras attention. 

 

Johnny slammef his hands down on the table, making Jaehyun look up from his phone. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I asked Ten on a date.” Johnny sat down at the table, pulling out his laptop and camera and beginning to download all of the pictures onto his desktop.

 

“Slow down, what the fuck?” Jaebyun slid a coffee to Johnny side of the table. 

 

“Well Taeyong said he kept looking at me, so I decided to go for it.” 

 

“What did he say Johnny?” Jaehyun asked, clearly invested in Johnny’s love life.

 

“He said sure, we exchanged numbers and texted the whole time I was coming here.” Johnny went back to his computer, turning it around once he got to the picture of Ten laughing. 

 

“He’s pretty and all but, Johnny, if you two get like  
really serious, can you maybe set me up with Taeyong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry i haven’t updated in a minute i’ve been busy! as always if you wanna be mutuals on twitt or if you just wanna say hi dm me  
> twitt: m_inkyun


	23. of cracked bones and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny sees ten getting beat up and helps him

Ten walked through the halls of his heterosexual school, head down, keeping his existence to a minimal as was his usual, when he was slammed against a locker and a grimy smell tainted his nostrils. His face scrunched and he shrunk into himself to get rid of the smell. Something wet hit his cheek and he whined internally, not wanting to see what it was. It was spit. He sobbed, one of his hands coming out to push away the boy, causing the sketch book he was clutching to go crumpling to the ground. It flipped open to a drawing he’d done yesterday of Johnny, his crush, sitting next to him in class. 

 

“Oh Tennie has a crush?” They sang, as Ten lunged forwards to try and grab the book. The boy grabbed it, flipping through all the pages. 

 

“Why are there so many drawings of Johnny in here?” He asked, nasally voice filling Ten’s eardrums. 

 

“None of your fucking business.” Ten spat.

 

“Hey! What the fuck is going on?” Ten turned to face his savior, face paling at the sight of Johnny, standing, arms crossed at the end of the row of lockers. 

 

“Johnny! Look at this.” The boy, Hongbin, tossed the sketch book to him. Johnny caught it, flipping it open. Ten lunged forwards, trying to grab it again.

 

Taeyong, Ten’s best friend arrived on the scene. He tapped Johnny on the shoulder.

 

“That’s Ten’s.” He said, one hand out. 

 

“Is that me?” Johnny asked. pointing to the sketch, ignoring Taeyong. 

 

“Y-yes.” Ten pulled on his hand, staring at the ground.

 

“That’s Ten’s.” Johnny snapped the book closed and handed it over to Taeyong. Taeyong handed it over to Ten and hugged him.

 

“H-he, I-I.” Ten blubbered, tears streaming down his face as his best friend rubbed his back soothingly. 

 

Then, 

 

“He spit on me Tae.” Johnny turned Hongbin around, punching him in the face immediately.

 

“I don’t care how rich you are, you don’t spit on someone.” He said, his chest heaving. 

 

“We all know you like him, Johnny, it’s just a question of how far are you willing to go.” Jaehyun called from somewhere in the crowd. Hongbin puncher Johnny back. 

 

“Stay the fuck away from him.” Johnny threatened, Hongbin’s head under his arm. Hongbin whimpered and nodded. Johnny released him.

 

“Thank you.”’ Ten whispered. Johnny nodded.

 

“Not a problem.” 

 

“Do you maybe, want to go on a date with me?” He wrung his hands together. Ten grinned, bright teeth clashing against the dull red of the lockers.

 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this update is something i thought of while reading markhyuck so as always leave comments and dm me requests!!  
> twitt: m_inkyun


	24. of blood and typewriters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny is a serial killer and ten is a reporter who follows him and ends up falling in love

“What makes you do what you do?” Ten asked at the crime scene of the latest serial killer. Johnny had the audacity to look surprised. Ten thought he was hot. 

 

“And what is it that I do?” He asked, sticking one hand in his black jeans. Ten flipped to a new page in his reporters notebook, clicking his pen open.

 

“You’re a serial killer.” Johnny raises his eyebrows. 

 

“The police haven’t caught whoever did this so he or she’s gotta be pretty good. However, it’s not me.” He said, turning to walk away. 

 

“Wait, since you were a witness can i ask you a few questions?” Ten asked, his pen poised to write. 

 

“Sure i guess.” Johnny put his other hand in his jeans. 

 

“Did you see who did this?” Ten stared right at him.

 

“Nope not at all.” 

 

“What about what you do?”

 

“I’m a tattoo artist.” 

 

“Then what’s that?” Ten asked, his pen jabbing Johnny in the shoulder, where his jacket slipped down to reveal a sleeve covered in blood. Johnny’s hands slid out of his pockets, grabbing Ten by the hips and slamming him against a tree. 

 

“You caught me.” He growled, his head coming close to Ten’s. Ten’s notebook fell to the floor. 

 

“I’m only keeping you alive because I think you’re pretty baby, but you won’t tell right?” Johnny kissed his neck, sucking a hickey right under his jaw. Ten arched up into Johnny’s chest. 

 

“As long as you teach me I won’t tell.” He said breathily, whining when Johnny left his neck.

 

“Teach you what?” 

 

“Teach me how to kill like you.” Ten said, grabbing Johnny’s jacket and pulling him down into a feverish kiss. His hands wound around Johnny’s neck, his fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. Johnny’s hand gripped his hips. 

 

“Johnny you’re so hot oh my god.” Ten moaned, grabbing Johnny’s biceps and squeezing, feeling the muscles flex under his grip. 

 

“Yeah?” Johnny asked, tapping Ten’s thigh. Ten jumped, his legs wrapping around Johnny’s waist. 

 

“I think,” Ten heaved, covering Johnny’s mouth with his hand, trying to give himself time to catch his breath, “I might be in love with you.” 

 

“I might be in love with you too.” Johnny replied, nipping at Ten’s bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry i haven’t updated in a while lives been crazy! as always comment or dm me requests! i also got back my other twitt so i’ll link that one as well!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun or @lelepwrk


	25. of scraped knees and weird encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten takes chenle to the park and meets johnny and jisung

“Lele!” Ten yelled running over to his 4 year old son who just fell off the slide.

 

“Papa fine!” Chenle screamed, bouncing up and running off, blood trickling down his pale leg. Ten sighed and ran after him.

 

“Chenle, honey you’re bleeding.” Ten huffed, pulling his son into his arms and peeling a bandaid. 

 

“Can I do it Papa?” Chenle asked, staring at the princess bandaid in awe. Ten nodded. Chenle took the bandaid and carefully placed it on top of his bleeding knee. 

 

“Can I go play now?” He asked. Ten nodded.

 

“As long as you walk back to the playground with me.” Chenle nodded, grabbing Ten’s hand and practically dragging him back to the playground. 

 

“Can I go now?” Chenle asked, bouncing on his toes in impatience. Ten nodded, smacking a kiss on his sons forehead.

 

“Papa!” Chenle screamed, running over to Ten, a little boy in tow. Ten raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked the small child, partly hiding behind Chenle.

 

“This is Jisung! I saw him playing alone.” Chenle informed him.

 

“I’m glad you played with him Le, but his parents are probably looking for him.” Ten said, kissing Chenle on the head. He pouted. 

 

“Jisung?” A loud yell interrupted Ten from looking around at the parents. He looked up to the hottest man he’d ever seen frantically searching the playground for the boy right in front of Ten. 

 

“Daddy!” Jisung hollered, bolting to his father and hugging his legs.

 

“Oh buddy don’t run away like that.” His father said, picking up Jisung and hugging him tightly to his broad chest. He glanced over at Ten who was gawking at him.

 

“Close your mouth Papa, or you’ll catch flies.” Chenle said, trying to close Ten’s mouth with his little hands.

 

“Daddy, Chenle played with me when I was alone.” Jisung said, not lifting his head from his fathers neck as he pointed behind him at Chenle. 

 

“Thank you.” He bent down to Chenle’s height.

 

“Are you his dad?” Ten nodded, not trusting himself to talk. 

 

“Chenle brought him over. I’m Ten by the way.” Jisung’s father smiled.

 

“I’m Johnny. Thanks again.” 

 

“Hey, should we have a play date at my apartment, since our kids are friends?” Ten asked. Jisung looked up, grabbing Johnny’s face and nodding his head for him.

 

“Yeah that sounds great.” Johnny gave Ten his phone to put in his number.

 

“I’ll text you when.” Ten took Chenle by the hand, standing and leading him to their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! if you wanna request dm me or comment or ask me on my curious cat! i’m also writing a markhyuck abo au on my second twitter to pls go check that out!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun or @lelepwrk  
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/m_inkyun


	26. fateful encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten, in the midst of his colorless world meets johnny and falls in love under a rainbow

Ten’s world was boring. All the windows he passed on his way to school were the same dull they had been the day before. Nothing was exciting. Ten wanted his soulmate. He’d known pretty early on in his life that he was gay, once when he watched a movie and found himself gawking over the shirtless male more than the skinny, pretty female. He just hoped that his soulmate would be cute. 

 

“Woah! Sorry!” A cute man bumped straight into him. Ten looked up from the sidewalk, staring into the mans brown eyes. 

 

Wait...

 

Ten had never seen color before in his life. You only saw color when you met your soulmate. The man had already left, jogging on his way somewhere. Ten walked into school, an obvious skip in his step.

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Kun asked, leaning on the wall next to Ten’s locker. Ten opened it, giddily trying to get his smile to go away. 

 

“I met my soulmate! Well not really met more like he bumped into me and now i can see color!” Ten practically screeched, all thoughts of keeping his excitement at bay jumping out of his  
mind. 

 

“Wow I’m so happy for you!” Kun jumped up and down with him, “Did you at least get his name?” 

 

Ten looked sheepish. 

 

“Shut the fuck up Ten. Your soulmate bumps into you and you don’t even think to get their name?” 

 

“He bumped into me and then was gone. I didn’t have time to ask for a name, I was still in shock that I can see color.” 

 

Kun followed Ten home after school, on the premise that they would find out who his mystery soulmate was. 

 

“Mom!” Ten screamed, opening his front door, Kun in tow, “I can see color!” 

 

“What?” Her footsteps thundered as she swept into the room and spun Ten around. 

 

“Where is he?” She asked looking behind Kun. 

 

“How’d you know it was a he?” She gave Ten a look.

 

“Really? It’s not hard to tell Tennie.” 

 

“He bumped into Ten this morning and left before they could say anything.” Kun toed off his shoes and headed into the kitchen. Ten’s mom pulled out yearbooks. 

 

“That’s him.” Ten pointed to a picture of his soulmate. 

 

The next day they went to school with the intention of finding the newly named Johnny Suh, and making him talk to his soulmate. 

 

“Isn’t that him over there?” Taeil asked, pointing to a corner of the hall. Ten looked over, then looked at the ceiling as he fell onto the ground. 

 

“Oh sorry.” He came face to face with Johnny. He turned, about to leave. 

 

“Wait!” Ten yelled, standing up. Johnny paused, “I can see color because of you.” Johnny whipped around, coming up very close to Ten.

 

“I’ve been able to see color for a long time because of you. I saw you 4 months ago on the street and I’ve been trying to find you ever since.” 

 

“So does this mean we’re dating now?” Ten asked, gigging when Johnny gasped.

 

“I think I have to take you on a date first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! as always contact me on my twitter: @m_inkyun or on my curious cat: curious cat.me/m_inkyun or if you want to read my little red riding hood markhyuck au go here: @lelepwrk


	27. of babies and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten finds out he’s pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! there will be a lot of mentions of mpreg in this one so if that makes you uncomfortable pls continue!

Ten woke up, half of the bed cold as usual after Johnny left for his shift at the ungodly hours of the morning at the hospital. He felt content even though his husband and alpha wasn’t there, his heat having just finished and he felt warm even in the crisp autumn weather they were facing. He sat up, blankets bunching around his legs and sprinted to the bathroom, throwing up the empty contents of his stomach. 

 

He and Johnny had been trying to have a baby for a while, spending all of the omega’s heats together after they got married and unbeknownst to Johnny, Ten had been taking pregnancy pills to try and help with the process. Ten’s phone rang back in his room. He waddled over to it, sniffling with one hand rubbing over his eyes as he answered. 

 

“Tennie?” Taeyong asked, his one year old child screaming in the background. Ten sighed.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I had a feeling something happened to you.” Taeyong said, Jaehyun’s gravely morning voice washing over the phone and he cooed to his son, screaming in Taeyong’s arm. 

 

“Tae I think I might be pregnant.” There was some rustling, and then Taeyong’s voice again. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I just puked my guts up.” Ten played with the hem of Johnny’s sweatshirt and then looked at his bare legs, clad in big bruises and love bites from his heat. 

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s morning sickness, and when you were pregnant you said you could tell the day after your heat.” 

 

“And that’s today for you. Tennie, do you want me to come to the doctor with you?” Taeyong asked.

 

“If you would.” 

 

“I’ll be at your house in an hour.” 

 

“Thanks.” Ten peeled off Johnny’s sweatshirt, padding over to their closet to find clothes. He threw on some of his more comfortable dancing pants and an old college pullover of Johnny’s, his husbands scent unconsciously calming Ten. Taeyong rang on the doorbell, a baby bag slung over one shoulder and his child in the other. 

 

“Jae had to go to work.” He offered, strapping Hongbin in his car seat. Ten plopped into the passenger seat, Taeyong expertly pulling out of the driveway and driving to the hospital. 

 

“Ten?” Johnny, who in his worry, Ten forgot worked at the hospital, asked, worry covering his face. 

 

“I’m fine.” Ten assured him, patting Johnny’s shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. Johnny looked at Taeyong. 

 

“Hongbin’s a bit sick so Ten offered to go with me.” Taeyong supplied, patting Hongbin’s back. Johnny nodded. 

 

“Hi! I’m Doyoung, I’ll be your doctor for today.” The doctor walked into the room.

 

“Thank you.” Ten shifted on the table, the paper crinkling under his legs. Doyoung grimaced.

 

“So you’re head for a pregnancy test?” He asked, wheeling the stool over to Ten. Ten nodded.

 

“Pee in this,” Doyoung handed him a cup, “And pee on this.” He handed him a stick. Ten took them, heading into the bathroom. He came our 10 minutes later, the stick and a cup full of pee in his hands. He handed both to Doyoung who covered the cup with a lid. 

 

“The test says positive. Congratulations.” He said, glancing at the stick. Ten threw his arms around Taeyong, screaming in excitement. Johnny popped his head in.

 

“What’s going on?” Doyoung yelped, hitting Johnny in the face. 

 

“Nothing babe we just found out that Hongbin’s not actually sick.” Ten replied, pulling Johnny by the arm into the room. Doyoung gave him a weird  
look. 

 

“I could have told you that baby, what’s actually going on?” Johnny asked, Ten shifted on the table again, the crinkling cutting through the silence. 

 

“I came for a pregnancy test.” He whispered, nod  
knowing why he was so shy. Johnny looked at Doyoung, who nodded, holding out the stick. He took the cup and left the room. Johnny set the stick down. 

 

“What’d it say?” He asked, his hands cupping Ten’s cheeks. 

 

“It said positive.” Johnny hollered, throwing Ten into the air and pulling him in for a kiss  
once he got settled on the ground. 

 

“We’re gonna be parents.” He whispered, excitedly touching Ten’s stomach.

 

“You can’t feel the baby yet babe.” Ten giggled, leaving the room with Taeyong. 

 

“I’m gonna cuddle you so hard when I  
get home.” Johnny whispered, giving him one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! as always contact me at my curious cat: curious cat.me/m_inkyun or at my twitter @m_inkyun or if you want to read my markhyuck au go here @lelepwrk!


	28. of scraped knees and weird encounters pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung and chenle finally get the playdate

“Papa!” Chenle screamed, running into Ten’s room and gracefully flopping on Ten’s stomach, “Jisungie’s coming over today!” His small chin dig into Ten’s chest. 

 

“Yes honey, I know.” Ten pulled his son off of him. 

 

“I’ll go clean my room Papa.” Chenle hopped off the bed. 

 

“Get dressed while you’re at it kiddo.” Ten replied, pulling on pants and heading out into the living room. He started cooking breakfast, the smell luring the 4 year old out of his room and into the kitchen. 

 

“Papa, can we have cookies when Jisung comes?” Chenle asked, stuffing his face full of eggs. Ten smiled, reaching over with a napkin to wipe Chenle’s cheeks off. 

 

“Sure baby, you just have to help me make them.” Chenle nodded furiously. Ten set all of the ingredients on the counter while Chenle was off washing his hands. 

 

“Let me!” Chenle exclaimed, bouncing excitedly from his seat on the counter, one chubby hand holding the measuring cup. Ten nodded, letting him dunk it into the flour. Ten was halfway done with mixing the batter, and fully covered in flour when the doorbell rang. 

 

“Ding dong!” Chenle yelled, “Papa let me down!” Ten lifted his son off the counter and onto the ground, heading into the laundry room to find clean clothes. 

 

“Papa, they’re here!” Chenle screeched, sliding back into the kitchen in his socks. Jisung followed suit. 

 

“Woah what happened in here?” Johnny asked, just as Ten came back from the laundry room, armed with clean clothes for his son. 

 

“Lele insisted on making cookies.” Johnny laughed. 

 

“Chenle get over here!” Ten yelled, waving the clothes around. Chenle skidded into the kitchen, running away when he noticed the clothes. Ten chased after him. Jisung joined in, running away from Ten with Chenle. Johnny watched, amused from the kitchen. Ten came back, victoriously holding up a significantly cleaner Chenle and a pouting Jisung. 

 

“Can we go play now?” Chenle asked, squealing when Ten let him down and running off to his room with Jisung in tow. Ten sighed, cleaning up the leftover flour from the floor and beginning to put the cookies on a tray.

 

“It seems like you’ve got a lot of love in your house.” Johnny commented, awkwardly standing in the kitchen. 

 

“You say that as if you don’t.” Ten replied, sliding the tray of cookies into the oven. 

 

“I’m just never home so I don’t get to spend that much time with him.” Johnny explained, staring directly at Ten. Ten smiled at him. 

 

“If you ever need it my house is open for him.” He offered. 

 

“Thank you. It really means a lot.” Johnny got closer to him. 

 

“How do you think Chenle would react if he were to get another sibling?” 

 

“I think he’d like that a lot babe.” Ten said, leaning up and kissing Johnny. Unbeknownst to both of their children, they had been meeting up in between work and decided that they were dating. 

 

“Daddy?” Jisung gasped, both parents looked up. 

 

“What were you doing to my Papa?” Chenle raged, his little fists hitting Johnny’s legs repeatedly.Ten lifted him onto the counter. 

 

“Come here Jisung.” Johnny set his son down next to Chenle when he came close. 

 

“We are dating, so you’ll both be seeing a lot more of each other.” Ten smiled as Johnny slid a hand around his waist, jumping in surprise when Johnny smacked his ass. Chenle gasped.

 

“What did you do to my Papa?” He screamed, small fists hitting Johnny’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry i haven’t updated in a while i’ve been busy but pls check out my new jaeyong book and my markhyuck au on @lelepwrk always comment or dm me @m_inkyun for ideas!


End file.
